


Possibilities

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “If you’re not going to give us our privacy, at least have the decency to make sure the door is locked so that no one else comes in.”





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).



> Written for Chocolate Box round 4. The request was for something with Ignyx or Ignoct. 
> 
> I couldn’t resist smashing them all together!

Nyx blinked, time stood still. He sucked in a breath and held it for dear life, the sight before him undoubtably forbidden to his eyes, for all its beauty and obscenity.

He’d stepped into one of the enclosed practice rooms off the main training area. The shade was pulled on the door’s window, but there was no sign to mark it reserved, as was typically the case. The door had closed with a soft click and he was sure he’d made enough noise to be a disturbance but even as he’d realized that he wasn’t alone, it seemed the room’s occupants were beyond notice...or was it perhaps beyond caring?

Nyx had heard rumors about the two of them, but always dismissed them. Ignis was far too proper for such an affair, he was sure. And Noctis? Would the quiet, brooding prince really do such a thing?

The answer, apparently, was yes. He would do just such a thing. The proof of that lay moaning and writhing on the floor, just steps in front of him: Noctis on his back, head tipped sharply, face flushed, mouth open. His t-shirt was pushed up as far as it could go, exposing hard, darkened nipples. His eyes were closed or Nyx surely would surely have been spotted by now.

Ignis, clearly far less proper than Nyx gave him credit for, knelt over the prince, head bowed, making wordless demands of the lithe, supple body laid out below him: one hand was slipped under the waistband of Noctis’s sweatpants, the other toyed with a nipple.

Ignis himself had removed his own shirt and discarded it on the floor a short distance away, with their weapons. Nyx couldn’t help admiring the musculature of his form, powerful and built, but by no means bulky. He bowed his head low to speak something in Noctis’s ear. Nyx had no idea what he might be saying but imagined it must be some lewd comment or directive because in the next moment, Noctis’s back arched, one hand moved to press over Ignis’s, the one disappearing under his waistband as a thin, shaky moan escaped and his body jerked gracelessly.

Nyx couldn’t help but imagine what it must be like to be in Ignis’s position right now, to hold such obvious command over the prince’s body like that. Something in his slight but well-trained build, his demeanor, made him long to get his own hands on Noctis, to see just what effect he could have.

At the same time, there was Ignis. The advisor he’d written off as far too proper, the one he could see now was clearly not… What would it be like to be in Noctis’s place, that chiseled face looking over him, to be at his mercy, reduced to nothing more than writhing need, to be desperate to feel more pressure from that hand, harder against his cock?

But then it occurred to Nyx that he might also like to be the one to get Ignis on the floor. Even now, doing as he was, Ignis still had such an air of dignity and complete control. What would it be like to strip that absolute composure away until he was every inch the very same mess as Noctis just then? How much would it take to bring him to that point? Exactly how would he sound? Nyx imagines that it would probably take some doing but he’d no doubt it would be worth the effort. 

Another moan sounded in the room. This one louder in his ears. Nyx froze in horror as he realized that it came from his own throat. At the same time, steel blue eyes flew wide open and Ignis’s head jerked up, glaring dangerously. No one moved for several seconds until Ignis finally spoke.

“If you’re not going to give us our privacy, at least have the decency to make sure the door is locked so that no one else comes in.”

Nyx scrambled to check the door lock, letting out that breath to speak. “It’s locked,” he half whispered, fearing to speak too loudly.

“You like watching?” Ignis asked him idly as he returned his attentions to the Prince.

“Voyeurism isn’t really my thing,” Nyx replied. “But you kinda caught me off guard here. I gotta admit, it’s…hard to look away,” he confessed, cheeks warming.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Ignis asked, gazing softly at Noctis, whose fair face was deeply flushed by now, his hips jerking up against Ignis’s hand, still pressing it to himself.

“Yeah,” he barely breathed the word. “Both of you.”

Ignis smirked at that. “Thank you.”

Just then Noctis spoke – or whined softly. “Please, how long ?” 

“Do you think you’re ready love?”

“Yeah. Please…” 

Ignis didn’t respond to him but pulled his hands away and looked up towards Nyx. “What do you think? Does he look like he’s ready to be allowed his release?”

The Prince did, very much so, look like he was on a hair trigger.

“Maybe another minute?” he suggested.

Ignis’s lips curled in amusement. “Good choice.” 

Nyx shuddered at the way Ignis’s voice seemed to caress the words. “I gotta ask, why haven’t you thrown me out, this isn’t exactly a public performance.”

Before Ignis could reply, Noctis spoke again, his voice thin with desperation. “Specs… you’re driving me crazy here. Get me off before you damage me for life.”

“No need for such drama, Ignis replies in a soothing voice. “I’ve held you off longer than this before,” he told Noctis before replying to Nyx. “Let’s just say we have our reasons,” he said with a low laugh, then returned his attention to the Prince.

“Please,” the Prince begged. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ignis replied, leaning to flick his tongue at one of the Prince’s nipples, his fingers finding their way back under the waistband.

“Gods, Six yes,” Noctis chanted, grasping Ignis’s wrist again.

Nyx leaned back against the wall with a groan, the scene was surreal, so erotic, his own pants were beyond uncomfortably tight by that point. “Oh whatever,” he muttered under his breath as he palmed himself, envisioning the first scenario that came to mind, the one night in front of him but with himself in Ignis’s place and Ignis watching. He closed his eyes and listened, the sounds the Prince was making were some of the most 

“Don’t you want to see?” Ignis’s voice cut through, Nyx’s eyes flew open. Noctis’s teeth were sunken hard into his lip, his whole body jerking with each breath he took. Ignis leaned to speak something, too soft for Nyx to hear. But in that moment, He let out a low wail as Ignis stroked him under his clothing, leaning down to seal their lips in a heated kiss just as orgasm overtook him and left him nearly shaking. 

“Fuck,” Nyx muttered, feeling like he needed a cold shower. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Ignis asked as he pulled back from Noctis.

_Uh, yes?_

Before he can reply, a knock sounds at the door. “Unfortunately, I believe our session will have to be cut short. I trust that you will keep this just between us?”

“Yeah. Definitely!” Nyx nodded hastily. The knock sounded again. 

A bit later that evening, well after they’d vacated the room (and Noctis has thrown his shirt over his arm in front of him as he made his way to the shower), Nyx’s phone buzzed. 

He stared at the screen. A text popped up from an unfamiliar number but it was immediately evident who had sent it as he read the message over several times. 

_Today’s meeting was quite the surprise. We’ve discussed it between ourselves and were wondering if you might be interested in arranging something a bit more well-planned? I.S._


End file.
